Call of the Wild: 250th Hunger Games
by 24mayhem24
Summary: The rebellion never happened. For the 10th Quell, each tribute will be assigned the ability to transform into a muttation designed by the Capitol. Submit your own tribute and watch them battle for survival. You can decide the animal you would like your mutt to be based on and I will do the rest. SYOT Closed!
1. Chapter 1: Tribute Form

**Hiya! This is my first SYOT in which there will be no sponsor system, because I want to keep it simple. I guarantee that all of your tributes will get at least one sponsor item. I also wanted to know if you think I should decide the winner by drawing names or by deciding myself. Anyway, this year is the 250****th**** Annual Hunger Games, the 10****th**** Quell. For this Quell, each tribute will have the ability to become a mutt designed by the Capitol. No perfect characters please! Submit!**

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District: (name two please)

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends/History:

Reaped/Volunteered (if so why, if not, reaction):

Reaping outfit:

Chariot costume (remember that I will try to mix what you and your district partner would like):

Interview costume:

Talent Shown to the Gamemakers:

Animal (I'll turn this animal into a mutt somehow, e.g.: tracker jackers are like wasps):

Weapon(s):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alliances?:

Career?:

Romance?:

Strategy:

Anything Else (district token, etc.):


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute List so far

**Wow! I'm so happy with the reaction I got! If I've forgotten anyone on the list, please PM me! Also, we need males. Another thing (sorry I'm being really picky), can any new tributes posted not have bird or wild-cat related mutts please? I'd love some unusual ones, like a snake or a burrowing animal or something :) **

Tribute list (so far):

District 1:

M-

F- Kayla Frost (leopard mutt)

District 2:

M-

F- Ellerin 'Rin' Matthews (raven mutt)

District 3:

M-

F- Valerie 'Val' Evangeline Ceralle (wolf mutt)

District 4:

M- Kai Ibbotson (tiger mutt)

F- Anastasia Makenna Petrov (cougar mutt)

District 5:

M-

F- Hyleas Winterfell (alligator mutt)

District 6:

M-

F- Brenna Alterian (squirrel mutt)

District 7:

M- Justin Jenheimer/JJ (eagle mutt)

F-

District 8:

M- Darius Kynlander (rabbit mutt) _BB_

F-

District 9:

M-

F- Aria Blackthorne (fox mutt)

District 10:

M-

F-

District 11:

M-

F- Merida Stars (cat mutt)

District 12:

M-

F- Charlotte Grace Weismer (falcon mutt)


	3. Chapter 3: Tribute List updated

**Wow! I'm so happy with the reaction I got! If I've forgotten anyone on the list, please PM me! And, bloodbath tributes are welcome from new submitters. I know it seems weird that they are all males but I'm afraid I don't really want less than 7 BB's. **

Tribute list (so far):

District 1:

M- Seth 'Shade' Nyasa (mutt pending)

F- Kayla Frost (leopard mutt)

District 2:

M- Felix Latomus (bear mutt)

F- Ellerin 'Rin' Matthews (raven mutt)

District 3:

M- Dax Spiren (lizard mutt)

F- Valerie 'Val' Evangeline Ceralle (wolf mutt)

District 4:

M- Kai Ibbotson (tiger mutt)

F- Anastasia Makenna Petrov (cougar mutt)

District 5:

M- Petrady Spinningpine (water snake mutt) BB

F- Hyleas Winterfell (alligator mutt)

District 6:

M- BB

F- Katie Hollows (meerkat mutt)

District 7:

M- Justin Jenheimer/JJ (eagle mutt)

F- Brenna Alterian (squirrel mutt)

District 8:

M- Darius Kynlander (rabbit mutt) _BB_

F- Wing Weaver (butterfly mutt)

District 9:

M-BB

F- Aria Blackthorne (fox mutt)

District 10:

M-BB

F- Santoya 'Tony' Martine (mongoose mutt)

District 11:

M- BB

F- Merida Stars (cat mutt)

District 12:

M- BB

F- Charlotte Grace Weismer (falcon mutt)


	4. Chapter 4: Penulitmate List

**Wow! I'm so happy with the reaction I got! If I've forgotten anyone on the list, please PM me! And, bloodbath tributes are welcome from new submitters. Deadline is tomorrow! If you guys don't fill in my BB spots I'll make them myself! Old submitters you can submit but please don't just make them horrible characters :)**

Tribute list (so far):

District 1:

M- Seth 'Shade' Nyasa (mutt pending) Maybe a lemur, 'Shade'?

F- Kayla Frost (leopard mutt)

District 2:

M- Felix Latomus (bear mutt)

F- Ellerin 'Rin' Matthews (raven mutt)

District 3:

M- Dax Spiren (lizard mutt)

F- Valerie 'Val' Evangeline Ceralle (wolf mutt)

District 4:

M- Kai Ibbotson (tiger mutt)

F- Anastasia Makenna Petrov (cougar mutt)

District 5:

M- Petrady Spinningpine (water snake mutt) BB

F- Hyleas Winterfell (alligator mutt)

District 6:

M- Satine Blackall (deer mutt)

F- Katie Hollows (meerkat mutt)

District 7:

M- Justin Jenheimer/JJ (eagle mutt)

F- Brenna Alterian (squirrel mutt)

District 8:

M- Darius Kynlander (rabbit mutt) _BB_

F- Wing Weaver (butterfly mutt)

District 9:

M-BB

F- Aria Blackthorne (fox mutt)

District 10:

M-BB

F- Santoya 'Tony' Martine (mongoose mutt)

District 11:

M- BB

F- Merida Stars (cat mutt)

District 12:

M- BB

F- Charlotte Grace Weismer (falcon mutt)


	5. Chapter 5: Final Tribute List

**Wow! I'm so happy with the reaction I got! This is the final tribute list, with my some of my own added bloodbath characters! Sorry to those who wanted their reapings done, but because school is starting in a few days I'll only write the reapings of districts with no bloodbath tributes. There are only 2 more reapings left to write! :)**

Tribute list:

District 1:

M- Seth 'Shade' Nyasa (mutt pending) Maybe a lemur, 'Shade'?

F- Kayla Frost (leopard mutt)

District 2:

M- Felix Latomus (bear mutt)

F- Ellerin 'Rin' Matthews (raven mutt)

District 3:

M- Dax Spiren (lizard mutt)

F- Valerie 'Val' Evangeline Ceralle (wolf mutt)

District 4:

M- Kai Ibbotson (tiger mutt)

F- Anastasia Makenna Petrov (cougar mutt)

District 5:

M- Petrady Spinningpine (water snake mutt) BB

F- Hyleas Winterfell (alligator mutt)

District 6:

M- Satine Blackall (deer mutt)

F- Katie Hollows (meerkat mutt)

District 7:

M- Justin Jenheimer/JJ (eagle mutt)

F- Brenna Alterian (squirrel mutt)

District 8:

M- Darius Kynlander (rabbit mutt) BB

F- Wing Weaver (butterfly mutt)

District 9:

M- Clyde Swackle (elephant mutt) BB

F- Aria Blackthorne (fox mutt)

District 10:

M- Jesse Desmond (bull mutt) BB

F- Santoya 'Tony' Martine (mongoose mutt)

District 11:

M- Ash Fletching (armadillo mutt) BB

F- Merida Stars (cat mutt)

District 12:

M- Orion Yeoman (monkey mutt) BB

F- Charlotte Grace Weismer (falcon mutt)


	6. Chapter 6: District 1 Reapings

**Hey! A note to everyone: I will soon rearrange the order of my chapters so don't be confused when chapter 3 is chapter 7 and what- not :P Also, I'm sorry to those who wanted their reapings to be included (I'll write about them more on the train rides), but school starts soon and I may not be able to write as much. That's why I'm only going to write reapings for districts with no bloodbath tributes. Please check out the poll on my profile, it's urgent!**

District 1:

_Kayla Frost:_

My mother's face is so pained when I say I'm going to the Training Centre, that I have half a mind not to go. That's the problem. _Half _a mind. I turn from my father's beaming expression to my mother's sober one, confused. My father has always dreamed of me going into the Hunger Games. He thinks the time is right now that I'm sixteen, and this is the 10th Quell. I do want to make him proud, but I don't want to disappoint my mother. She frowns upon any involvement with weapons, and is dismayed at my ability to wield a knife like a victor.

"I'll be back for the reaping," I say quietly, avoiding my mother's eyes.

"Okay, honey. See you soon," my father chirps.

I sling my training bag over my shoulder and walk to the centre in no time. Toby is already there, absent-mindedly slashing a dummy with a sword.

"Kayla!" he exclaims, his face lighting up. I give him a cheery smile and get out my knives, quickly brandishing them.

Most of the girls in my district turn their noses up at me, because I don't like lipstick and high heels. So I generally found myself becoming better friends with boys. Toby is my best friend, and we've been friends since the age of twelve. After an hour of practicing, Toby walks me to my house, which is fairly close to his, and we say goodbye till the reaping. I slip on a pretty white dress that goes down to my knees, just the length I'm comfortable with. After that I carefully fasten a bow in my thick chestnut hair, but that's as far as I'll go with glamour. I leave my green eyes and olive skin alone.

"Good luck, Kayla," my mother says calmly, as I finish my breakfast.

"Thanks."

As I open the front door, my father tells me the exact same words, but with an enthusiasm that my mother lacked.

"Welcome to the reaping, district 1!" Wilhelmina Franks coos into the microphone. She still has a curler in her stupidly long, electric blue wig.

"It's time for, as I cleverly call it, ladies first!" she beams. No, Wilhelmina did not come up with that phrase.

My heart is torn in two when I think of volunteering. I'm a career, and my father would be so proud… But my mother would hardly forgive me if I win, and refuse to forgive my father if I don't. As I look over to the boy's section, I see Toby quietly laughing with some boys I don't like, and I feel a pang in stomach. I'm the jealous type, I admit. He is _my_ Toby, I always think, but that's unfair. He's not just _my_ friend, he is very popular.

"Olive Kurt…"

"I volunteer!" I scream, leaping up on to stage. Then I give a huge cough as I think of what I have just done. I look at my mother, who is tearing up and shaking her head. Oh no. But then I see my father, and he is blissfully happy. I look at the audience and feel sick with fright. I have a hard time being bubbly with those I don't know well.

"And, as I always say, what name do you go by?" Wilhelmina cries.

"Kayla Frost," I say in a low voice. I realise that I sound cold and mean, but I don't mean to.

_Seth 'Shade' Nyasa:_

"So, then, she said to curl it like this, and I'll look just like that model I saw in the magazine!" my cousin, Meredith, drawls, fiddling with a hot iron. She pulls it through her straight brown hair and twirls it around. When she is finished, she spends a while admiring herself in the mirror. To me, she looks the same as when she first started.

Mallory is sat next to me, trying to tie a bow in her hair.

"Oops," she says quietly, stooping over to pick the fallen bow up off the floor. "Can you help me, Meredith, please?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Meredith sighs, smoothing down her fancy pink dress.

"Okay." Mallory is twelve, and Meredith is sixteen. They're sisters, but they couldn't be more different. Mallory is sweet, kind and patient; Meredith is loud, snotty and intolerant. I know which cousin I prefer.

"Shade, aren't you going to do something with that hair? You always tie it up. I don't see why you can't just cut it off!" Meredith shrieks. I look very different to my cousins. I have long, dark hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. It's not the typical look for boys from my district.

"I think it's fine," Mallory shrugs. I give her a smile and we leave for the reaping. My father walks out of his luxury sweet shop, accompanied by my Aunt. Just as they join us, a tiny little squirrel hops down from a tree in front of us.

"Hey there," I whisper.

Aunt Jace and Meredith both scream and the squirrel scatters. I watch it run away, and wish I lived in the forest. I love nature.

"Good luck!" my father says, hugging me.

I take my place in the fourteen year-old section.

"Now for, as I call it, the boy's reaping!" Wilhelmina exclaims. Wilhelmina is a good friend of my Aunt's, and we often meet her at dinners. "Seth Nyasa!"

For a while everything is surreal. I feel nothing but an odd tingling sensation while I slowly walk through the parted crowds. But as soon as I step on stage panic crashes over me like a tidal wave. I realise that every second my chances of survival are decreasing. Wilhelmina congratulates me and asks me to shake hands with my district partner. She knows who I am and finds it hard to speak properly. I look over at the mayor, my Uncle, who looks at me with distress.

Soon we are taken to the Justice Building. I have been here before, once when I was little and my Uncle showed me, my father and his girlfriend around. I'd never thought I'd return as a tribute.

"Shade!" Carrie-Lyn, my father's girlfriend cries, rushing in with my father behind her. Carrie-Lyn is like a mother to me, and definitely not one of those evil step-mothers, though she is a joker. She envelopes me in a hug, and my father circles his arms around both of us. Next come Meredith and Mallory. Mallory is quiet and solemn and even Meredith is subdued. After they leave, Aunt Jace and Uncle Wendell, the mayor himself, shows up.

"Good luck, Shade," he says, "and I'm sorry this ever happened. I'd stop it if I could."

I nod and he leaves, because the Peacekeepers don't dare touch him. The journey to the train is a silent one. I never talk a lot, and why start now?

_Kayla:_

My mother and father come in at the same time. My father hugs me and ruffles my thick hair, telling me he knows I can win. My mother hugs me too, but it is followed with a grave shake of her head and the flow of salty tears from her eyes.

"I love you, Kayla. Be careful, and try to come home," she whispers, her tears dripping on my back.

"I'll try, don't worry."

Toby comes in when my parents leave. He has tears in his eyes and says nothing, but gives me one of his warm hugs that I know I'll miss.

"I'll miss you so much, Kayla," he says softly, stroking my hair in a comforting way that slightly alarms me.

"I'll miss you too," I reply, and he shakes his head as if he thinks it isn't true.

"No, Kayla, I'll miss you more," he says. I laugh, unsure what he means, and with another hug he leaves. I find myself crying when he is gone, but that clears away quickly and I'm laughing at the funny things Toby and I have done.


	7. Chapter 7: District 2 Reapings

**Here is District 2's reaping for you! I hope you like it. Review :)**

_Felix Latomus:_

As I throw on my shirt and straighten my tie, I think about what it'll be like competing in the 10th Quell. I'm completely sure on one thing: I am going to volunteer. I'm pretty sure nobody else will, and if they do, well I'll just find a way to make sure that I'm in the games. Flavia, my twin sister, opens the door a crack.

"Can I come in?" she says.

"Yeah," I reply. I've never been one to beat around the bush. If I think something, I say it.

She walks in to my room wearing a knee-length fawn-coloured dress and high heels.

"What do you think?" she asks. Flavia is a bit like me, she doesn't usually fuss over what she is wearing. But the reaping is different.

"I think it looks fine," I shrug. She takes that for thumbs up and leaves the room to go fix her hair. I look at myself in the mirror, attempting to sort out my shaggy, dark blonde hair. I decide what I've done is enough and check up on my little sister, thirteen year-old Flora. She has curled her hair specially for the reaping and is fiddling with a hairpin when I come in. She's wearing a pretty lace dress and flats.

"Ready to go?" I ask, holding out my hand. She takes it and we collect Flavia from her room. Before we go my mother and father, the local plasterer and brickmason, wish us good luck. Flavia and Flora say thank you, but it's me they're really talking to. I want the fame, fortune and glory that come with being a victor in my district. I'll do anything it takes to experience that. I've been trained from a very young age, and I'm ready now. Before my sisters and I part, Flavia wishes me good luck with volunteering and I give her a quick hug. Then she leads Flora to the girl's section. The reaping is about to start, so I take my place in the seventeen's section beside my closest friend, Nerva. He's planning on volunteering next year.

"You excited?" he says, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. I just hope nobody beats me to it," I smile back at him as our escort, Ursula Carmella tests the microphone.

"Okay! Seems everything is working! Let's chop, chop, chop on with it then!" she exclaims, her puffy red wig bobbing up and down. She bats her fake eyelashes and her matching red lips stretch into a smile. "Welcome to the 250th Annual Hunger Games! Now, let's start with the ladies!"

I pay attention so I know my competition well.

"Parcia Clintome, congratulations!" A small twelve year-old slowly makes her way towards the stage. She is clearly frightened and is struggling to keep back tears.

"I volunteer!" a voice pipes up from the seventeen's section. A tall, lanky girl steps up on to the stage and Parcia runs off before the volunteer can be confirmed.

"What's your name, you brave, brave, brave girl?" Ursula asks.

"Ellerin Matthews," the girl replies, looking less than impressed with our escort's turn of phrase.

"How very, very, very bold of you, Ellerin!" she cries. The girl simply nods.

_Ellerin 'Rin' Matthews: _

I stand still on the stage, straightening my mother's pearl necklace, wondering what she would think of me now. Here I am, volunteering for the money. Ursula babbles on about boldness and pride and who-knows-what-else. Finally, when I'm sure she is done with her speech, I tune back in to the reaping.

"How fabulous! And now for the boys…"

I look at the faces watching us on stage. Most of them look calm, if not bored, but others looks uncomfortable and fidgety. I wonder who will volunteer this year. I don't intend on becoming friends with my district partner, not that I've had experience with making friends. I usually keep to myself, because I find it's easier that way. I stay at home, and nobody disturbs me.

"A huge, huge, huge cheer for… Mendax Todd!"

A strange, weasel-faced boy walks on to the stage, fairly calmly. He isn't very muscular, but it looks like he makes up for it in brains. He could outsmart some dumb career easily. The way he regards the audience makes it seem as though he is just evaluating everyone there.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a deep voice yells. A huge bear of a person steps forward. He climbs on to the stage next to Mendax. Mendax looks around for a minute, shrugs, and then darts off the stage back to the fifteen's section.

"And what is your name, you brave, brave, brave boy?" Ursula asks.

"Felix Latomus," he replies evenly. He is a typical career, but if anything, he is not as immoral as past volunteers.

"Well, many, many, many congratulations to our tributes, Ellerin Matthews and Felix Latomus!" our escort beams. We move forward to shake hands with each other and his is strong and steady. But he isn't breaking my fingers with his grip so I know there won't be conflict between us. Or at least, before we get into the arena. I wonder if volunteering was the best thing I could have done. Will I just get myself killed? I have a chance; I know how to fight.

Moments later we are whisked away to the Justice Building into a plush, tastefully decorated room the size of my house. I sit on a velvet cushion, feeling oddly out of place with my torn sleeve. Who will come to see me? I don't like to socialise much. But, strangely enough, someone does come to see me. Feles Dorian, the girl I feel remotely comfortable talking to, who I sit next to in lessons. Still, we don't talk that much, and I'm surprised she even bothered to come see me.

"Hi, Rin," she says quietly. Anyone who does talk to me calls me Rin.

"Hi, Feles," I reply. Her gorgeous cat-like eyes are fixed on the floor and her usually rosy cheeks have gone pale.

"Good luck in the games. You'll be great, I'm sure of it." She finally looks up and manages to smile at me.

"Thanks. I'll see you in class in a few months, ok?" I say, with a small smile on my face.

She hasn't got anything she wants to give to me as a token and her eyes fix on my mother's necklace. "Why don't you use your mother's necklace as your token?"

"I'll do that," I nod. Feles gives me a quick hug and leaves the room. I have the rest of the allotted time to think.

_Felix:_

My parents and sisters walk in first, and my mother gives me a warm hug. She kisses my cheek and tells me I'll be brilliant. Then my father ruffles my hair just like he used to do when I was a little boy.

"That's my boy. A volunteer. Do us proud like I know you will," he says, patting my back. "Here. This has been in our family a long time. My father gave this to me, and now I'm going to give it to you. Good luck, Felix." He places a small, golden ring in my palm and I gratefully slip it on to my finger.

"Good luck, Felix! You'll do great!" Flora cries, standing on her tip-toes to hug me. I bend down and accept her hug. Then Flavia punches my shoulder in a sisterly way and gives me a rough hug, taking care to flick the back of my head before she pulls away, laughing.

"See you next year, and then it'll be my turn," she grins.

"It's a deal," I smile, letting myself be pulled into one big family hug. Then they leave, and Nerva comes in, beaming. After him, my other friends, Maximus and Sabinus visit me. Then time is up, and I am dragged away to a train. Here goes nothing.


	8. Chapter 8: District 3 Reapings

**Hi everybody! Thanks to all my readers, especially to those who rated/reviewed. Here is District 3's reaping-enjoy :) A note to the readers, in here I talk a little about wires and circuits, and just to warn you Physics is my worst subject :P**

_Valerie 'Val' Evangeline Ceralle:_

I wake up early in the morning and rush downstairs to find that my brother, a previous victor, is wide awake, sitting on the sofa without moving an inch from where I left him last night.

"Jonathon?" I ask quietly, afraid to go near him.

"Val. Get the bow and arrows," he replies stiffly, turning his eyes towards me for the briefest of moments before fixing them on the window again. I nod and scamper away, rubbing my eyes to become more alert. I run to the cupboard under the stairs and fetch the sleek wooden bow and a sheath of arrows, setting them down beside my brother's feet. He turns his clear blue eyes back to me, and my heart sinks when I find them full of sadness.

"Aim for the blue target," he commands, his voice hollow. I load the bow and pull back the bowstring, focusing on the target furthest away from me. My legs are trembling and I try to stop them from shaking. Once the shaking has stopped, I release the string and the arrow flies across the room. It lands in the '8' section.

"Well done, but you could do better," he says. "Now go get ready for the reaping. Good luck."

I turn and flee up the stairs, into my small room. I pull on my mother's old, dull blue dress and old ballet flats. It's the best I could wear right now, in our condition. Then I try and tie my hair into a side-braid. Before I leave for the reaping, I pop into my mother's room. She is awake, but not even changed and fed. So I help her into a skirt and a shirt and shovel a few spoonfulls of oats into her mouth, before gently combing through her hair and slipping in a pin.

"Thank you, Val," she says, and I kiss her cheek and leave.

_Dax Spiren:_

I shove the multi-coloured wires into my pocket before I leave for the reaping. My father, the electrician Yorick Spiren, told me it would help with my fidgeting problem. I don't see what's wrong with twiddling your thumbs. I'm dressed in freshly pressed trousers and a clean white, button up shirt. My eyes dart around the room, to check I haven't forgotten anything. Then I run out of the front door and on to the streets ahead. I'm on time, if not early, for the reaping, and decide to choose the spot furthest away from the stage.

"Welcome, to the 250th Annual Hunger Games. As you know, this is the 10th Quell," our escort, Taggy Mistro, says. She has never been impressed with our district, and to be honest, I'm quite bored too. I've tested my mind as far as it will go here. I need something interesting to do. "Don't disappoint us this year!" she adds hastily.

Her wig is a vibrant orange, and her nails are white, red, blue and green, like the plastic coating on wires. I imagine knotting the wires in my pocket through her hair and connecting them to a power source. With no earth wire to redirect her current, her wig would probably burst into flames. I let out a laugh and boys my age turn around and stare at me. I delve my hand into my pockets and play around with the wires, just as Taggy pulls out a slip of paper.

"Valerie Evangeline Ceralle!" she calls out. A crowd parts to expose a sixteen year-old girl, who is standing stock-still with her glass-like eyes widening in shock. Her body starts to shake and she makes no move towards the stage. Taggy calls her name out again, and soon Peacekeepers are carrying her on to the platform. She is stiff as a board as she stands on stage, though she looks very fragile. I can tell how close she is to crumbling.

"And now for the boys…"

I play with my wires. I am bored to death. I need something, anything, to keep me interested for as long as possible. Then something hits me and my wires drop to the floor.

_Val:_

"Elektrin Smith!"

"I volunteer," a low voice calls. It is intense and hoarse, and I'm surprised to see a thirteen year-old boy step on the stage. His movements are quick though he is short. He has black hair that contrasts with his pale skin. His brown eyes have a crazed look about them. I still cannot move from my spot, and I feel myself quivering uncontrollably. I try to relax, but I just can't. I'm terrified of the Hunger Games. What will happen to me? I'll surely die.

"Congratulations to Valerie Evangeline Ceralle and Dax Spiren!" Taggy exclaims, completely shocked that we have a volunteer. We quickly shake hands and he licks his lips every few minutes. I notice him diving into his pockets and, apparently finding nothing, twiddles his thumbs.

I scan the audience for my mother and brother before the Peacekeeper's take me away. I find my mother crying and my brother placing his hand stiffly on her back. That is as far as he can go to comfort her. We are taken to the Justice Building and I perch on to a comfortable chair. I'm too afraid to make myself comfortable, I don't know why. I undo my side braid and run my fingers through my long, raven black hair, before putting it up in a messy bun, the way I usually wear it.

"Valerie!" my mother calls, running towards me with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you," I whisper, as she wraps her arms around me. I bury my face in her shoulder, sobbing quietly. Jonathon sits down on a chair beside me, fixing his eyes on the floor. His brow is furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut. I realise that my going into the games must bring back so many bad memories. My mother pulls away, her face paler and more sickly than ever.

"Be careful when I'm away. Don't take up my chores, maybe somebody from our part of town will help. Eat the herbs Miss Clines gave you. Take care of yourself," I whisper, as I feel the colour drain from my face. "I love you Jonathon. Try and help. Be…"

The Peacekeepers come in and I burst into tears. My family are taken away.

_Dax:_

"Why did you volunteer?" my father asks, a grave expression on his face. I don't answer, but simply twiddle my thumbs.

He lets out a huge sigh. "Be careful, Dax. I want to see you come back from these games. I love you, and so does your mother."

I look down. My mother, Ada, died when I was born. Everybody says I look just like her.

"Love you," I say.

"Goodbye, Dax. Good luck," he whispers, hugging me and rocking back and forth. He won't take it very well if I die. He's already starting to crumble.

The Peacekeepers come in when time is up. The girl, Valerie, joins me and we step on the train together. I notice her eyes are puffy, which means she must have been crying. She is constantly crinkling her button nose and wiping her pale blue eyes, suggesting she is trying to hold back tears even now. Her pale lips are quivering as the train pulls out of the station. She looks longingly out of the window.

"It's ok," I spit out the words. I'm not used to comforting people, but I feel like Valerie really needs it.

She turns her piercing eyes back to me and says, "I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9: District 4 Reapings

**Hi everyone! I've decided to have a deadline for any submissions. Any gaps that aren't filled by the 3****rd**** September will probably be bloodbath tributes that I will create. Here is the first set of reapings!**

_Anastasia Makenna Petrov:_

I wake up as the sun rises, with two very different thoughts in my head: Today I am twelve years old. Today I am eligible for the reaping. I sigh and turn over in bed. On my table is a small card, undoubtedly from Maizie and Andrew. It doesn't feel the same getting birthday cards from them. I should be waking up with my parents in the room next to mine, sleeping soundly. I picture my mother's perfect, peaceful face and furiously wipe away the single tear in the corner of my eye.

I get up and climb into the shower. If it was up to me, I'd be bathing in the sea right now, but Maizie was livid when I did that, and after hours of arguing, I finally said I would stop. They mean well, Maizie and Andrew. It was really nice for them to take me in after my parents… died. When I get out of the shower, I see the horrible dress laid out for me. It is a sickly pale blue. The front is made of similar coloured lace and the sleeves are made of it too. I see the patent leather Mary Janes and feel the urge to scream. Instead I hurl the stupid dress in the corner of my room just as Maizie walks in.

"Oh, Anastasia, please. Just wear the dress," she pleads, wearing a look of anguish on her face.

"No! I hate it. I really hate it," I reply, flinging open the doors of my wardrobe and looking for something I would want to wear. I end up pulling out a half-sleeved navy blue top and some semi-fancy trousers. "I want to wear this."

"Anastasia…"

"Kenna," I correct her.

"Kenna. Do you really think a top and trousers are really suitable for the 10th Quell's reaping? Everybody wears nice clothes. Please wear the dress."

"Fine!" I yell, attempting to close the door on her. She sticks out her foot so I can't and tells me to behave. I slam the door on her anyway. After throwing on the dress and shoes I pull my wavy, dark red hair into a ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror and decide to leave the visible scars on my face. I hate make-up. Then, without any breakfast, I leave for the reaping. The twelve's section is nearly full, so I quickly take my place next to someone I don't really know. After the mayor gives his speech, our escort, Jubilee Trim climbs on to the stage. She smooths her lime green wig infested with fake fish and pulls a slip of paper out of the girl's ball. Time stands still as she reads out the name.

"Representing the girls for the amazing 10th Quell is… Anastasia Makenna Petrov!"

No. It's me. I'm going into the Hunger Games. It can't be; I only just turned twelve! I won't go! I won't!

_Kai Ibbotson:_

I watch the little girl from the 12's section walk on to the stage, frowning with her fists clenched. She keeps on mumbling something, which is inaudible until she gets up on stage.

"I only just turned twelve!" she cries bitterly, angrily brushing away the few tears coming from her eyes. I feel sorry for her, but she has quite a temper on her. She stands there with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed like some sort of jungle cat ready to kill someone.

"She's gutsy," Declan, my best friend remarks. I nod and run my fingers through my jet black hair. Then I turn towards the girl closest to me and give her a wink. She sighs and stares at me dreamily. I turn away, grinning to myself. It's just so easy! Ben, my other best friend, nudges me, pointing to the stage. I turn away from the pretty girl. It's time for the boy's reaping.

"Congratulations, Anastasia!" Jubilee grins, somewhat awkwardly. "Now time for the lucky boy who will be competing in the fabulous 250th Annual Hunger Games! And that boy is… Kai Ibbotson!"

There is a lot of talk. Everybody knows who I am. I hear my name and confidently strut on to the stage, tossing my windswept hair and grinning. I have been trained since I was six, and the ability to fight is all me and Sam, my uncle, have in common. He taught me everything I know, but we still don't talk much outside of training. As I step on stage I give Jubilee a wink. She smiles her silly smile and I know I will get sponsors, even though I'm fourteen. I turn towards the audience and whisper "Hello," into the microphone. Half the girls swoon.

"Congratulations tributes!" Jubilee cries, gesturing for us to shake hands. We do, and the girl's grip is pretty tight. I don't think we're going to get along. I spend the little time I have left on stage showing off my good looks. Then the Peacekeepers grab us and 'escort' us off the stage. Luckily, one of them is female, and close to my age. "And how are you doing today?" I smirk, tossing my hair. She giggles regardless of the age gap and I use the last few seconds to blow a kiss to the girls in the fourteen's section.

_Anastasia:_

We have a little time to say goodbye to our loved ones. I'm not expecting any friends, so I know Andrew and Maizie are the only ones coming. And sure enough, they come rushing into the room. They give me a big hug, nearly suffocating me. I smile and hug them back, because I don't want to go to the games knowing the last thing I did to them was slam the door in one of their faces.

"Good luck out there, Anastasia," Andrew smiles.

"Kenna," I correct him, in spite of the occasion.

"You can do it. We'll be seeing you soon!" Maizie grins, trying to be cheerful. Instead she just looks like she's in pain.

"Bye guys. Thanks for taking care of me. And I will see you soon!" I exclaim, before the Peacekeepers drag them away. I wave goodbye animatedly and then collapse in a heap when they leave. I only just turned twelve…

_Kai:_

I hear some confusion outside and know it's probably because there are a lot of people wanting to say goodbye to me. In comes my last girlfriend, Marie. She is wearing high heels and totters over to me, before leaping into my arms. We're not even dating anymore, but she still has feelings for me. She sobs into my shoulder and I smirk. She gives me a peck on the cheek and then runs out again. Then comes the girl I dated before her, Oceana, who plants a kiss on my lips and then scampers away. I get three more visitors, all of them being past or potential girlfriends. Then Sam comes in.

"Hey, Sam," I say.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry, you're prepared. Just remember what I taught you, okay?"

"Right. I will."

We sit awkwardly for a minute, his arm around my shoulder. Then suddenly he draws me into a hug, which is his first display of affection in a long time. I'm taken aback, but then hug him for a few seconds. Then he ruffles my hair (which I immediately sort out again) and then chuckles.

"You're the spitting image of your Dad, you know that?" he says gruffly, handing me a simple leather bracelet. "There. It's your father's. Keep it as a token."

And then he leaves.


	10. Chapter 10: District 7 Reapings

**Hellooo! Just to warn you I've re-ordered the chapters. This is the last reaping, and then I'll do a few train ride chapters. School has started, so I can't update as much as usual :( Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you all like this chapter :)**

District 7:

_Brenna Alterian:_

"Caleb, where's the axe?! I need to go to the East Forest to get the firewood!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs, dressed in some boots, trousers and a jacket.

"Brenna, there's more firewood in the North Forest, and it's closer. Go there instead," my twenty-eight year-old brother, Caleb, replies calmly.

"But I like the East Forest better," I grumble.

"The axe is in the shack outside, Brenna, where it normally is," Caleb sighs.

I walk outside and take the heavy, worn axe from the tiny shack next to our house. I march through town, past the decorations for the reaping, to the North Forest. I take in the smell of fresh air and pine needles, wandering deeper and deeper into the woods. I find a tree stump and set to work, collecting firewood in a thick burlap sack. The North and East forest are practically the same, but there is a reason why I don't come here often. I look in to the distance and still see the scorched trees and debris from the forest fire that killed my father.

"Brenna!" I hear a voice call, and turn around to see one of my best friends, Steph, running towards me.

"Hey," I yell, waving. My arm hits a low branch and red, yellow and brown leaves fall on to my head.

"How come every time I see you, you look a mess?" she says.

"Look who's talking," I retort. "Now help me with the firewood."

Steph pulls a face and begins scooping up the wood. We leave each other at the village, because we leave quite far away from each other. I open the shack and take out the wood, stacking each log carefully. Then I wipe my boots on a rough straw mat and run inside to dress for the reaping. I throw on some black jeans and my mother's green sequined top. I brush my shoulder-length auburn hair and leave it open. While I am lining my bright blue eyes ever so slightly with charcoal from our fireplace, I look at the photo of my mother on the mantelpiece when she was pregnant with me. She looked so happy. When I am finished, I relight the candles next to my mother and father's photographs, and leave for the reaping.

My brother comes with me, and gives me a hug before I meet Steph and Dareion at the sixteen's section. Our escort is Mavi Glossomer, who is wearing a puffy gold wig and leaf green lipstick. She leans into the microphone and greets us all with a "Happy Hunger Games!"

"Good luck," Dareion whispers to me.

"You'll be needing it," I reply evilly, and he grins.

"Ladies first!" she grins. "Brenna Alterian!"

I feel my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Soon everybody is looking at me, expecting me to crumble. A lot of people don't like me all that much, apart from Steph and Dareion. I quickly try to act indifferent and walk on to the stage as if I was just walking through town, or the woods. I step on to the stage and neither smile or frown. I need to look as tough as possible.

_Justin 'JJ' Jenheimer: _

I excuse myself from the table and walk away, and see from the corner of my eye that Malcolm has followed me.

"Where are you going?" he asks in a frantic whisper.

"It's nearly reaping time, I need to go get changed," I reply. Some friends and I were all going to have some breakfast in a restaurant today, but then so many girls tagged along, I found myself having a terrible time.

"Come on, JJ! _Mary Jean_ is here, and you know she'll leave if you go!" he exclaims, pointing to the girl at the table with long, sweeping blonde hair and brown eyes. "How come the girls all like you?"

"I was just born with the good looks," I joke, striking a pose. Malcolm laughs with me for a while and then becomes serious again.

"Fine, JJ. Go and get dressed for the reaping."

I smile apologetically and leave as fast as possible, running to my best friend's house. I knock swiftly on the door, looking around to check nobody has noticed me. The door opens and I turn to see Elm, wearing a white shirt and trousers. He invites me in.

"Hey JJ," he smiles, doing up the buttons of his shirt.

"Hey," I say.

"Weren't you going with Malcolm and Jared to the restaurant for breakfast?" he asks, concerned. One of the many good things about Elm is that he never gets jealous and hardly ever picks a fight.

"I left them with Mary Jean, it looked like they were having fun," I grin, sitting on his bed.

"You better get ready, the reaping starts soon."

"Ha! We'll be matching; I'm wearing a white shirt too," I laugh, "but mine will be neater. Did you try to fold it again?"

He nods, and suddenly there is a knocking at his door. He slips on his shoes and answers the door. Forest Grayson, his girlfriend, is dressed in a simple grey-green dress and shoes. She gives Elm and hug and notices me.

"Sorry," she begins, "I didn't know you were here."

"No problem. I'm about to go anyway- I have to get ready," I reply, grabbing my coat.

"Bye. Good luck at the reaping, JJ," Forest smiles solemnly.

After I have dressed, I walk to the town square in time for the reaping. Our escort has just introduced herself when I arrive, so I quickly take my place in between Jared and Elm. The girl, Brenna Alterian, who is one year older than me (and twice as bossy), has just been called and now it's time for the boys reaping. I hope and hope that it's not me. And it's not me.

"Elm Harris!" Mavi cries, showing the slip of paper to the audience.

I hear the shuffling next to me and know I can't let him do this. He's got such a good life ahead of him. And there's Forest. What would she do if he didn't come back? As if to confirm my suspicions, Forest starts to cry.

"I volunteer! I volunteer."

_Brenna:_

This is the first reaping I have ever seen that has had a volunteer from our district. I barely get to catch his name before we are taken away. Soon enough, Caleb comes rushing in, arms outstretched. I usually don't hug, but I open my arms without hesitation. He is warm, solid and steady.

"Goodbye, Caleb," I whisper, pulling away without tears.

"I can't lose you like I did with our parents," he says in a low voice. "Try and win."

"I never said I wouldn't," I retort, crossing my arms.

"Brenna," he laughs, pulling me into another hug. I laugh in his shoulder and we stay like this, brother and sister, until the Peacekeepers come in. Caleb doesn't even turn around to look at them, but gives me a smile and walks straight out of the room. That's my older brother.

_JJ:_

Waiting for the first person to come and see me is tough. I find myself pacing to and fro, wondering how I will get out of the arena alive. I can honestly say, however, that I have no regrets about volunteering for Elm.

"JJ," a voice says softly, and I look up to see Elm standing against the doorway, looking worried. "Why did you volunteer?"

"Forest cried," is all I say. Elm walks towards me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks…But you still shouldn't have done that," Elm's attempt at a reproachful look makes me laugh so hard even Elm starts to chuckle. The doors fly open and there is Forest, looking at me wistfully with puffy eyes and tear tracks down her face. She comes over and hugs me, and spends the rest of our time attached to Elm like or escort could burst in at any moment announcing he had been reaped as well. Soon my parents come in. I can't help but cry a little when they hug me, because they mean the world to me. We are all laughing and crying when the Peacekeepers proclaim that it is time for me to board the train. I step on to the train smiling.


	11. Chapter 11: District 5 Train

**Hi! Sorry for the lack of updating- school presentations, tests and trips! From my poll, I have decided to put Hard Shell, Soft Centre and I Can't Remember on hold. I've got a bit of a writer's block with Stereotypes, because I've only got an idea for district 5. PM me with ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews really go down well :)**

_Hyleas Winterfell, District 5:_

I take one long, good look at my home district before it vanishes from my sight. Our mentor, Yolanda Sweeney, totters over to me in her six-inch heels and gives me a grin.

"Hello, Hyleas! Don't you just _love_ the luxury on these trains? Of course, this is merely a taste of what you'll find in the Capitol," she drawls, "but we want the tributes to experience the very best before they…well…"

"Fight to the death in a dangerous arena?" I offer, shrugging. Yolanda's heavily lined eyes grow wide for a moment before she tries to regain composure.

"Right…well… Would you like me to show you your compartment?"

"Okay," I reply, nodding at her. She leads me down a long corridor and turns left. There is another huge passage, with doors on both sides. She continues down the hall until we get to room number five.

"Here you are, Hyleas. Dinner will be served in the next compartment in an hour," Yolanda grins, opening the door. She turns on her heels and flounces off, leaving me to see my room for the night.

I push the mahogany door and step inside a vast room with silk curtains and an en-suite bathroom. The wooden floor is covered in fluffy maroon rug for district five and the curtains, duvet and wood is the same colour. I can't help but grin as I sit on the bed and find myself bobbing up and down several times. The mattress is so soft that I sink into it, and lie there for a few minutes. Then I decide to get changed from my reaping clothes and throw my purple dress on a chair with velvet cushions. I kick off my orange heels and take in my surroundings. My stomach is churning with a mixture of pleasure, fear and determination.

I look at the clock on my bedside table and realise there's only twenty minutes until dinner. I slip into the shower and press the last button on the panel, waiting for something to happen. The water is warm and tiny bubbles are coming out from somewhere. One pops in my eye but doesn't hurt at all, and I realise that each one smells of cherry blossom. I take in the scent, annoyed at the luxury people in the Capitol live in. A green light flashes on the control panel, meaning that I have to choose my soap, shampoo and conditioner. I press three random buttons and a small golden soap the shape of the sun, probably to represent our solar power, drops out into a silver dish. I use it, along with the shampoo and conditioner, and find they are all toffee-flavoured.

I step out of the shower and some sort of drier blows warm air all over me, so there is no need for a towel. I choose a pair of skinny jeans, a pale orange top and small-heeled shoes and quickly brush through my hair. I arrive in the dining room to find everybody just sitting down, with my district partner just coming in from another door. He is wearing a plain long-sleeved top and shorts. I get to see him for real now. He strikes me as pretty-boy, with his small build and lack of muscles. His light green eyes are grave and solemn, and suddenly I remember him as the boy everybody talked about in our district- the one who had lost his brother in the games and had to help take care of his little sister. We sit down and an Avox serves us hot onion soup and cream, with a huge loaf of fluffy bread. We spoon it down immediately, and it tastes lovely.

"Congratulations to you both, Hyleas and Petrady!" Yolanda grins, dabbing at her chin with a napkin.

"Thank you," Petrady whispers, rubbing his eyes. _To stop tears _from_ falling?_ I think.

"Thanks," I say quickly, drawing the attention from him. After dinner, I have some free time. Since a few years ago, when a mad boy from another district tried to kill his mentor, we aren't allowed to meet who will be responsible for us until we reach the Capitol. I manage to corner Petrady before he can scamper off to his room.

"Hi," I say. He simply nods and tries to flee to his room. I put a hand on his shoulder and tell him not to go. He shuffles back shyly, but doesn't seem to be trying to take off, so I relax a bit more.

"You're Petrady Spinningpine?" I ask, smiling kindly.

"Yes," he replies quietly. He is looking directly at me but his eyes flicker to the floor from time to time.

"I'm Hyleas Winterfell," I continue, not bothering to hold out my hand but smiling all the same.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," he says politely. It seems that he's soft on the inside, which someone will undoubtedly use to their advantage in the arena. I'm sure that won't be me; I couldn't do that to him.

I want to learn more about him. "I haven't seen anybody else's room yet, can I see yours?"

He looks uncomfortable, but says yes and lets me in. His room is neat and tidy, and exactly like mine. I walk forwards but catch my shoe on a loose floorboard and stumble, hurting my ankle. I prevent myself from falling, but Petrady is there anyway, standing behind me just in case.

"Are you okay?" he whispers. "Do you want me to get someone for you?"

I slowly straighten up and shake my head, and he immediately moves away from me. Hmm. He's reluctant to interact with people but always helps anybody who he thinks needs it. I hope the arena doesn't crush him like a bug. I'm sure he does too.

**I'm really sorry again! I think I'll post three chapters today as an apology :)**


	12. Chapter 12: District 6 Train

**Apology chapter no. 2! Hope you like it**

District 6:

_Katie Hollows:_

Sunlight streams through the curtains and I open my eyes, feeling dazed and unsure of my surroundings. I sit up in a bed so comfortable I'm surprised I don't sink all the way through it. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly slide out underneath the white duvet and let my feet dangle over the edge of the bed. I instantly feel slightly nauseous; the Capitol train must be going at around two hundred and fifty miles per hour. The room, decorated in District 6's colour of white, is much larger than my room at home, even though our district is one of the largest in Panem. But you wouldn't know from the number of transport factories and railway lines running through the landscape.

I dress into a pair of tiny faded denim shorts and a lemon yellow silk top. I slip on a pair of sandals and carefully fasten my rose petal necklace, my would-be sixteenth birthday present. It's in one week, so I won't be in the arena by then. But still. How annoying.

I brush through my dark brown, wavy hair just as our escort raps smartly on the door. I open it and Lentil Birdwing scuttles into my room.

"You haven't even called an Avox to make your bed! Come on, Katie, everybody is waiting in the dining room," she scolds, waving me away with her gloved hand. I stand firmly rooted to the spot. She looks me up and down and shakes her head. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

She presses a speaker button and calls for an Avox in her shrill, sing-song voice. In less than a minute a small, dark-haired woman in her thirties enters the room. Avoiding my eyes, she makes the bed and hurries out again when Lentil dismisses her.

"Time to go, now," she says, turning away from me. I follow behind her, but as we reach the door she stops. "Are you sure you want to wear something so…?"

"I like it," I reply, crossing my arms and standing on tiptoe with one foot. She sighs and gives me a concerned glance just like my father would if I was back home. It makes me laugh a little, but this time Lentil ignores me. We sit in the breakfast room and Satine, my district partner, is already there. He is sipping a cup of warm, brown liquid, called 'tea'. I am quickly poured a cup. I slurp it more loudly than I should to try and annoy Lentil and it seems to be working. She gives me a glare from across the table.

"How are you, Katie?" Satine says, flashing me an obvious but dazzling smile.

"I'm fine," I say in a mock flirty voice, batting my eyelashes.

"The reaping was tough, huh?" he runs his fingers through his casually messy blonde hair. "But all I could remember was you in that dress. You looked _stunning_."

I recall the strapless dress I wore to anger my father and give Satine a wry smile. He is definitely going to win sponsors from the ladies in the Capitol. I start thinking about what the arena will be like and in an instant Duke's mountain arena pops into my mind. Duke, my brother, who perfectly won the Hunger Games because he was so clever. Who I should strive to be like, according to my father.

After a main course of delicious pasta stuffed with cheese and meat drizzled in a special sauce and a desert of a caramelised creamy tart, we return to our rooms for the night. Satine Blackall offers to walk me back to my room and I agree. We walk very slowly, talking and laughing. Outside my door he stops and leaves me with a cheesy compliment. I shake my head at him and give him a hug. I notice he hangs on a bit more than a friendly hug, so I play along and wait five more seconds until I pull back.

"Night," he says.

"Night," I reply.

When he turns and goes I lean against the door, sighing as the immense pressure I felt when I was reaped tumbles back on to my shoulders. Lentil Birdwing is walking past and her expression tells me she saw the whole thing. When she thinks she is out of earshot I hear her whisper to herself. That one word stays with me longer than Satine's hug. "_Flirt_," she hisses. Not in the jokey way my friends used to tell me. Not in the pained tone my father uses when I was acting up. But in a disgusted way that makes me feel sick.

I rush into my room and change into some pyjamas. Before I climb into bed, I fold my clothes and place them neatly on a chair. Then I draw the curtains and switch off the light. _Goodnight, sweet dreams. _I hear my father's voice in my head and obediently close my eyes, hoping I really will have good dreams tonight.

**Last apology chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: District 8 Train

**Apology chapter no. 3! I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting; I was telling myself for the past five weeks that I'll post the chapters on the weekend… **

District 8:

_Wing Weaver:_

"Lawry!" I cry in a hoarse, weak voice, my eyes flying open. I dive back into the covers, as if he would be there, waiting for me with his seven year-old inquisitive eyes and happy-go-lucky smile. Lawry always seemed to be floating on air. I close my eyes again and picture his face. It are his eyes that haunt me the most- one emerald green like mine and Mother's, the other crystal blue like my father's. It was rare in District 8 to have someone like my brother; we all looked pretty similar. Murky eyes, dark hair- even I was considered special with green eyes. But my brother, with his different coloured eyes and fair hair was the pride of our little settlement near the Peacekeeper Factory.

I sniff and sneeze as I remember the children's shifts in the factory that made the uniforms for Peacekeepers. We kids just called it The Mill, because we were too young to know a lot about where the pristine white clothes were going. All children aged seven and up had to work the children's shifts in the morning. I remember the motes of cotton in the air, floating up our noses and in our mouths. I sneeze again and get up, wishing my father had never made me volunteer. But then I think of his crazed expression and horrible slurred speech and my regret washes away.

I slowly put on a white chiffon skirt and a pair of cotton socks. Then I fasten the buttons of a pale blue shirt and slip on a pair of white ballet pumps. Tying up my hair in a low ponytail, I sit down on the bed, stiff as a board, until our escort comes and gets me.

"Good morning, dear little Wing!" she smiles, in her motherly, gentle way. Andromeda Lowe is the oldest escort this year, being fifty-three, although she has had enough plastic surgery to last a lifetime. Either way, nothing can stop people noticing her kind old amber-brown eyes and warm smile. Although she can be patronising to most, she is always lovely to the younger ones like me. I'm 13. She walks me down the hall to the breakfast room, and gestures to a place next to her. I sit down and am immediately given a menu by an Avox. I try to avoid his eyes and order a 'pain au chocolat', which turns out to be a pastry filled with chocolate- something heard of but never tried in District 8. The food is warm and fresh and better than anything I have ever eaten in my life. As soon as I have taken my first bite, my district partner enters the room, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He has slicked back dark brown, nearly black hair and a smug smile on his face.

I nearly giggle when I think back to his reaping. When his name was called, he smiled and said: "Take notes." Then he waltzed up the stage and broke down crying. Everybody knows Darius Kynlander as the one that tries too hard, even we thirteen-year-olds. Even if he is arrogant like the others say, I have always felt sorry for him.

"Hello, Darius," beams Andromeda, pulling out a chair on the other side of her. Darius runs his fingers through his gelled hair and slides on to the seat, giving Andromeda a nod of his head. Andromeda sits back for a few minutes as I continue to munch on my pastry, waiting for some conversation. When none occurs, she gives a quiet click of her tongue. "Wing, why don't you say hello to Darius?"

I take the menu from the table and bury my head in it as she speaks, pretending to read something. "Hello," I whisper from behind the menu.

"Hi there," Darius says, with a bored and sarcastic tone. The rest of the meal is eaten in silence, with the odd comment about the Capitol from Andromeda. I sit and gaze out of the window, watching the districts go by. Suddenly I get a glimpse of the sea, a dazzling blue in the sunlight. After breakfast, I have time by myself in my bedroom. I sit on the bed and imagine the sea again.

"Chartreuse," I say quietly, "Have you ever been to the sea?"

In an instant Chartreuse is sat next to me, her long, silky, white-blonde hair dripping wet and her crystal blue eyes shining with joy. "Oh yes," she cries, breathless with excitement, "I've just been." I laugh at her slightly damp lemon yellow coloured dress and her soggy sandals.

"What's it like?" I ask.

"Wonderful. The sand is warm and golden and your feet sink into it when you walk and the sea is deliciously cool and so blue and perfect. There are fifty kinds of bird flying in the sky and they sing all the time and it makes you want to fly too. The clouds are puffy and white and the breeze cools your skin and there are seashells of all the colours of the rainbow and tiny little fish that swim in the sea. And in the distance you can see dolphins leaping out of the water," she replies, her cheeks glowing a pale pink. She is pretty and perfect just like the sea.

"That sounds nice," I whisper. "I'm going to be in the Capitol tomorrow. Do you remember how we always wanted to see it in person, Chartreuse?"

"Yes. I'm tired, Wing." I look out of the window again and this time I see stars in the night sky.

"Okay. Let's go to sleep." And we snuggle up in the bed and I think of the sea and fall asleep.

**I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. Oh, and Chartreuse is meant to be Wing's imaginary best friend. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: District 9 Train

**Thanks to my reviewers! I would really appreciate more, so please, especially if one of your tributes are competing, review!**

District 9:

Aria Blackthorne:

I sit opposite my escort on the train, wearing a mask of boredom as I read her expression. After about five minutes, I come to my result. Behind the electric blue contact lenses, plastic face and deep violet corkscrew curls is a middle-aged, paranoid woman who wishes she was sixteen again. I decide she's not going to be my best Capitol friend, but I am going to feel sorry for her. District 9 isn't exactly the top-end district, but I suppose it isn't the worst. I sense a story of struggle to be put with the District 1 tributes in her eyes.

"That's District 1's colour," I whisper to myself. Her vibrant violet hair matches the colour assigned to District 1; known for its extravagance and luxury. I sigh- Miss Veronica Peplow is not going to be the most helpful of escorts, that's for sure.

"What?" Veronica asks, hearing my whisper.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me, Aria. What is it?"

Oh gosh. _Leave me alone_, I think. Time for some more acting.

"It's okay, I already know. Time will reveal everything, I suppose," I recollect, giving her a knowing look before gazing mysteriously out of the window. She opens her mouth in response, but nothing comes out. There- hopefully I will not have to talk to her for a while longer.

My district partner, Clyde Swackle, makes an appearance. The door automatically slides open and he is standing there, looking confused. His hand is raised as if he was about to push a button. Yep, I don't think he is the brightest bulb in the pack. He is quite large, with pale eyes and a shapeless face. When he walks towards us, his arms swing limply, and he reminds me of some blundering elephant.

"How nice of you to join us," Veronica says dryly.

"Thank you! It is nice to see you too," Clyde replies, beaming with surprise. I smile a little at his naivety because it reminds me of Cora and Asher. Twins at seven years-old, they think mine and Mother's words are law and take care to be polite and kind. Sometimes I think they are far too innocent for me to be around them. But I love them so much.

"Hello," Clyde smiles at me.

"Hi," I say, trying to keep a straight face but smiling slightly.

"I'm 14. How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"You're… three years older than me," he says, and I laugh at the concentration and strain on his face. He smiles at me again, and I can't help but think of the twins. I miss them so much that I can't find the nerve to talk until the golden wheat fields of District 9 are gone and the huge mountains of District 2 replace them. But Clyde does all the talking, with the odd comment from Veronica. He tells me about his family who run some of the shops in the main area of town. In fact, he is fairly well off in comparison to us. Well, he doesn't steal his food that's for sure.

"What shops do your family own?" Veronica asks, slightly enjoying Clyde's simple ways.

"My Daddy runs the bakery and my Uncle took over running the butchers a year ago. But my parents wouldn't tell me where the old butcher went…"

A sudden stab of pain shoots through my stomach and I double over, my eyes squeezing shut. In the process I lift the bottom of my button-up shirt and reveal the stab wound scar on my stomach. Horrible images replay in my mind. I see the huge leg of meat that would feed my family for weeks hanging. I see myself checking around to see if the place was deserted. I see a huge figure in a meat-stained apron charging at me with a knife. I see myself dropping the meat, clutching the wound. I see myself taking a knife from a counter, and then blood on my hands. Blood that is not my own.

_I killed him!_

I suddenly get up and excuse myself, blaming it on stomach cramps and saying that I need to rest. My compartment door slides open and I run to my room, sticking to the shadows as if I was still being chased. I turn around in paranoia, half expecting him to be there. With the blade that nearly killed me. I hear Clyde's voice in the next compartment and I think of Cora and Asher again. I miss my family. Slowly, still holding on to my side, I lower myself onto a plush chair and pull the locket from beneath my shirt, watching the rusty bronze glint in the lamplight. I nimbly unfasten the clasp and open the locket. As it slides open I see the picture of my family and me, in black and white because we could not afford colour. But we are smiling all the same. I look at all of our faces, so happy and peaceful and holding on to each other like we couldn't let go. This was taken three years ago, before I started stealing food at night from the local shops.

What has happened to me since then? I am a murderer, a thief and a competitor in the 250th Hunger Games. I used to be different, but times and circumstances have changed. Districts 9 has barely bounced back from the second rebellion, because of the bombs that destroyed the wheat fields. The Great Ruin, they call it. That is, the older folk whose great-great-great grandfathers fought for the rebels against the Capitol. Suddenly, the floor gives a quiet creak and the train glides smoothly to a stop. I rush to the window to see what has happened. I am face to face with candy-coloured paving, huge bright skyscrapers and crowds of people with cameras screaming for the tributes. _Oh, that's right_, I think to myself,_ I have reached the Capitol._


	15. Chapter 15: Sorry!

**Hi everyone! I know it's been months since I've updated, but my laptop decided to completely fail on me and now I've finally got a new one! I was using an old computer, which has half a chapter saved on it, but that is almost too old to function. Sorry about this readers, please don't give up on my story because I am trying to upload! As soon as I copy up the latest chapter, I'll post it, but until now, please settle for a really long author's note and a really short improvised chapter :)**

_Dustin Jewelmine, Capitol Citizen and Hunger Games Technician:_

"These mutts have to be stronger and more lethal than any we've made. Claws have to be razor sharp; bodies have to be harder than steel and roars have to be louder than thunder. Got it?" Petri Clementine, Head Gamemaker snaps. The other technicians and I nod quickly, avoiding the crazed look in her eyes. She is desperate to get this Quarter Quell right and she's not trying to hide it.

When she leaves, we exchange panicked looks.

"These have to be super-mutts," my co-worker Helena gasps. "I didn't think we could get any better than the fire-breathing dragon mutts they had for the last Quarter Quell."

"Her life is on the line if she messes this up. If_ we_ mess this up."

"Well then we better not mess up…" I shrug.

"Dustin, you know very well that that's easier said than done," Helena laughs, fixing her fashionable candy pink braid. She bats her equally pink eyelashes at me, which is a habit of hers. Helena is one of the upper-class citizens, and famous as far as the technical side of the Games goes.

"I know," I say, making sure my electric blue hair is still standing upright. Quickly, I scoop up a bit of no-sink hair gel from the tub in my satchel and re-apply.

"Your hair is so fashion forward, isn't it Vallicelli?" Helena bats her eyelashes at her best friend.

"I could say the same about you," I reply, grinning.

"Stop flirting you lovebirds!" Vallicelli cackles. "We have to decide what these mutts will look like!"

"Well, these tributes that are supposed to be turning into snakes, bears, birds and who-knows-what-else better hope we do it right…"

**Review please, even though most of this is me babbling on! And sorry again :)**


	16. Chapter 16: District 10 Train

_Santoya 'Tony' Martine, D10:_

"Now don't go and get yourself reaped, Tony," Ravi had said to me.

Whoops. I went and got myself reaped, didn't I? I think of Ravi as District 10 whizzes past me in the Capitol train, opposite my district partner Jesse. At the moment he is admiring his own reflection in the window. Jesse has a bulky appearance and strong features- but has a horrible temper. It seems anything anyone says is a direct challenge to him and his toughness. He flared up at our escort because she told him that his hair would look better with a side parting. He told her that he wasn't five and he didn't need to be told how to dress, so unless she had a problem with that, she should mind her own business.

Our poor escort was so shocked that she turned on her (very, very high) heels and rushed off to her room. Fifteen minutes later and she still hasn't come out. If Ravi was here with me, I would manage this train journey just fine. But I feel agitated and fidgety. Ravi is my best friend. He knows me better than anyone. Even though he joined my work crew a month after I did, I am so much more comfortable working with him than anyone else. We don't talk all that much while we tend Mr Windburn's cattle, but we get along in amicable silence.

I start to think of Alejo, my little brother. He just spends all of his time reading, but I don't know how he'll cope with our alcoholic father. Ugh. That's it. I'm annoyed now.

I stretch my lips into a smile and fan myself with my hand. "Gosh, it's awfully hot in here, don't you think?"

Jesse does not reply.

"I don't know how you can be so calm in that hat! It must be so hot under there. Wouldn't you want to… take it off?" I push my dark brown hair off my shoulders.

"Do you have a problem with it?" he hisses, clenching his jaw. I already know picking a fight is not the best option, so I decide to play it coolly. I begin to fasten my hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh no, I just thought it would be boiling with it on. I mean now that my hair is tied back it's _much _cooler," I smile, closing my eyes as if enjoying the cool air.

"I guess I could take it off."

Finally! It's not remarkably hot in the train or in District 10 right now, but Jesse's hat was blocking my view. Coincidentally, we're passing Jesse's father's farm right now. It's one of the biggest in our district, but it marks the edge of District 11. I soak it all in, the dirt, the sun, the plants, the animals, the people. Before it all goes away I try to make sure I can remember District 10 when I close my eyes. Suddenly it's all gone, and my home is replaced by tall trees adorned with fruit. I think I can even see people climbing up them with baskets. I look closer and realise they're children- nimble and light.

I gasp when I see one of the children let go of the branches and fall through the leaves. But the train is going too fast for me to tell what happened to him. Why would he just… let go? I quickly turn away from the window and stare blankly into the wristwatch that Ravi gave me. The hands are stuck at 12:00. Ironically, that's the time the Hunger Games begin. The tiny seconds hand is moving back and forth, stuck in one position. I have to get some batteries for that in the Capitol.

I turn back to the window, this time to see a few other children drop off the trees. But as I pass by more of District 11, it seems common. And eventually, I get a glimpse of a little girl landing safely at the base of the tree, a basket of fruit in her hand. I breathe a sigh of relief to myself that they can land without being hurt. It makes me think of the arena I'll be competing in soon. Will it be forest this year? Desert plains? Mountains, maybe?

If it's forest, I'm sure District 7, 11 and maybe 12 will fit right in. If it's mountains, then District 2 will be fine. And plains… well maybe I'll fit right in. I guess I'll just have to see.


	17. Chapter 17: District 11 Train

**Hey everyone! I realised I forgot to write anything for my last chapter, so:**

**Sorry for the wait guys, reviews are really appreciated though :) :)**

**Same goes for this chapter, but hopefully a shorter wait!  
**

_Merida Stars, D11:_

"I don't care what they look like," I cried, "Just let me see them!"

I ran past my district partner and our escort, laughing and wanting them to chase after me. Even though none of them did, I still ran as fast as I possibly could because I wanted to see where we'd be sleeping. I already knew it would be bigger than anywhere I've ever stayed in my life. Then again, I've only stayed in two different places: our house, and my grandmother's house. Caroline is the oldest woman in District 11. Most of the people are barely scraping by, and hardly anybody has the luxury of retirement. They retire when they simply can't work anymore.

Our family has always been well-provided for, and my grandmother is the herbalist of our part of the district. Nettle and Koi, my younger siblings, have been able to go to school like me. Lina still isn't old enough to go yet. I quickly reach the solid door and pause, breathing heavily. I feel my cheeks burn with excitement and I reach for the door handle. Before I even get a grip on it, the door swings open by itself. I rush in. The room is vast, with finely made rugs, drapes and bed linens. Everything is a sunshine yellow colour for our district. Suddenly, I hear a robotic voice behind me. I whizz around, but nobody's there. I search the room wildly, but I realise the voice is coming from the door handle. Must be some fancy Capitol instalment.

"Please say your name and district clearly and loudly," the female voice says.

"Merida Stars, District 11," I say happily.

Silence fills the room for a few moments. The machine must be checking to see if the touch of my hand on the door handle matched the pressure I put on the tribute device before we boarded the train. Our escort said it would be able to recognise me wherever I went, so I wouldn't have to bother with keys. Nobody would be able to come into my room from now on.

"Merida Stars, recognised. Enjoy your stay." The robot's voice is far too sweet then. It was dripping with honey. I shake away the feeling of dread and immediately climb onto the bed. After feeling my shoes sink into the bed I jump on the mattress, laughing noisily as my hair flies around my face.

"Merida!" Barbara LePell yells, fixing her escort badge onto her sparkly hairband. "Merida, please stop!"

"Make me!" I grin cheekily, doing a twirl in mid-air.

"Merida, I will call the attendants…"

I leap high into the air and grab on to one of the four posts, sliding down onto the floor and landing neatly with a small thump as my shoes hit the carpet. I kick them off and sit on to the bed, smiling at Barbara, whose woollen hair is becoming unpinned. All she wears is sheep wool. Ha-ha. Baaaaabara. Behind her my district partner Ash Fletching is standing looking at the floor. I make towards him holding out my hand and he flinches.

"Oh…err… I'm Merida. Nice to meet you," I falter, slightly unsure.

"Hi… I'm Ash," he replies, relaxing a little bit. "You looked like a monkey swinging off of that post."

He backs away from me and I move back towards my room. "I climb for fruit sometimes." I cross my arms sullenly and make an excuse so the others can leave. Then I test some voice commands.

"Open the closet!" I demand. Dozens of clothes appear on a flat screen that slides out of the wall. I explore the touch screen, sliding to scroll through the racks of clothes. There's even a setting that the stylists from the Capitol contributed to. It selects several personalised outfits that would suit you physically and as a person. I desperately want to try it out and escape from this dingy old plaid dress I'm wearing.

I select the option and wait for something to happen. In mere moments the racks have completely changed to ten sets of outfits, even though we stay on the train for a few days. I pick an amber top and long black cardigan that I roll the sleeves up of. The outfit also comes with a pair of shorts that are cut just above the knee that are great to run in. I test them out by hopping, skipping and jumping around my room until dinner. After the best dinner I have ever had in my life I climb into bed. As my eyelids droop shut, I become conscious that I haven't thought of the Hunger Games since I boarded the train. I haven't had the time.


	18. Chapter 18: District 12 Train

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the wait, here is the last Train chapter! The next chapters will be training in half of the tribute's perspectives, and the chapters after those will be training scores and interviews! I'm getting really excited now :P**

_Charlotte Grace Weismer, D12:_

All I can remember are my father's tears after I was reaped. The Peacekeepers had to keep watch on me, because I wouldn't go on stage, I was so in shock. They literally had to drag me on. Being fourteen, I had some sympathy from the audience. I realise I have been staring into the distance, because my district partner Orion is waving his hand in front of my face. I blink suddenly and he ruffles my chocolate brown hair. I swat away his hand in annoyance and redo my ponytail. Sat opposite me, Orion starts to laugh uncontrollably, clutching his stomach as if 'in stitches'.

I look at him questioningly, a small smile on my face. He stops laughing and lightly punches my shoulder. "Come on! For a fourteen year-old, you sure do act as if you're forty."

I try to slip back into 'happy' Charlotte and start to laugh. "And for a seventeen year-old, you sure do act as if you're seven!" I nudge him and grin. He smiles back and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's the fun-loving Charlotte my little brother told me about!"

Wait…

"Who's your little brother?" I ask slowly.

"Joel Yeoman," he replies simply.

I feel myself flush slightly, and try to hide it by coughing into my hands. Joel Yeoman is one of the boys I play… _played_… sport with at school. I have a little bit of a crush on him, but I suppose I should forget him until I actually return home to my district. And how will I be able to kill his big brother Orion? I'm hoping someone else will get there first. I can't bear to kill someone else's brother. After already killing my own.

It was an accident! I didn't mean to start the fire; I couldn't help dropping the match. I've regretted it ever since, and I feel more and more guilty each day I'm without him. The whole town was gathered outside of our house as tongues of fire devoured the roof and walls. Our quaint little thatched cottage is now ash and dust. I wipe my brow as I think about it. He tried to get me out first. He shouted my name and I ran to him, clinging to his shirt. We were in the kitchen and the flames were moving around us, scorching our white tiles black. He hugged me quickly, turned on the tap to full blast and water gushed into the huge ceramic bowl that was already in the sink. Once it was full, he picked it up and threw the water on to my head, soaking my clothes. I had no idea what he was doing, until he told me to run through the fire.

"But what about you?!" I had screamed, tears running down my cheeks. I already knew what he was going to say.

"Just go," he said, "I'll be right behind you… GO!"

He pushed me towards the exit and I ran, trying to ignore the heat of the flames. I saw the open door and ran through it. I was saved, with a few small cuts, bruises and burns. I turned around.

"Harry?" I whispered. No answer.

My father grabbed me from behind and enveloped me in a hug. I cried into his shoulder. Now, my father Mike won't let any harm come to me. It's sort of annoying, but I know he doesn't want to lose his perfect little daughter. Well, that's what I tried to be, for my father, but most importantly, for Harry, because that's what he wanted me to be. So I studied hard, and took up sports, helped around the house, made new friends and tried to be a nice person. But I have grown to be mature beyond my years after the fire.

It brings me back to after the reaping in the Justice Building. My father couldn't, just couldn't lose another child. He had already lost a wife and son. I really appreciated, then, how much he tries to keep me safe, but I have nobody to protect me from the being reaped. Or from dying in the Hunger Games.

"Sorry, guys, can I just change out of this?" I ask, smiling at Orion and my escort Veronica.

"Of course," she says, and I slip out of my seat and find my room in compartment 12. When I'm there, I take a quick shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Before I leave, I make sure that I fold my blue and green checked dress and leave it on a plush chair. I have to win the Hunger Games. For Harry.

**Tell me what you think in a… *trumpet sounds*…. Review! **


End file.
